


i ride on the rush; all the hopes, all the dreams

by nosecoffee



Series: my junk is you [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballet, Comedy, Dialogue-Only Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Frances Laurens is 2 kool 4 skool, Humour, Karate, M/M, Suspension, Twitter, Vague Texting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: {J.Laur @J.LaurensOfficial when your kid kicks someone in the face YouTube.com/Frances-Manning-Ballet}{J.Laur @J.LaurensOfficial when the kids mom tries to sue you but the kid said it was "wicked" and won't let her reactionimage.com/smug-look}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title (of course) from 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening
> 
> Wtf this actually has plot now omg

{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy when your son asks how you a/y husband met and your ex goes reactiongifs.com/shialabouf}

H.Mull liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
J.Laur retweeted this

{J.Laur @J.LaurensOfficial retweeted @LizzieSchuy's post: "when your son asks yo..." I haven't heard this story EXPLAIN}

E.Schuy liked this  
E.Schuy retweeted this

{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy retweeted @J.LaurensOfficial's post: "I haven't heard this stor..." It would take 2 long 2 explain so I'm gonna write it and post it on my Facebook}

J.Laur liked this  
Peggy.Schuy liked this  
Peggy.Schuy retweeted this

{Peggy.Schuy @MargaritaIn1Hand here's a link, guys, enjoy this fucking mess Facebook.com/ElizaSchuyler-Mulligan}

H.Mull liked this  
H.Mull retweeted this  
A.Ham liked this  
G.Laf liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
G.Wash liked this  
Angel.SC liked this  
Adri.N liked this

~

Eliza Schuyler-Mulligan  
9:41 pm, January 2nd, 2017  
So, people ask how Hercules Schuyler-Mulligan and I met and I think that's a nice story so here it is.  
It begins, and ends with jam.  
I was working as a volunteer at a...  
Read More

~

Alex: how is it that I've never heard that story before?

Eliza: you were there for half of it - I didn't think I needed to tell it to you.

Alex: how was I supposed to know that when I took you to the farmers market to meet him he'd shower you in affection and jam?

Eliza: you were RIGHT THERE! and then you got distracted by sweets. also if you payed attention to at least half of the things I said in that time of our lives, I wouldn't have to tell you

Alex: I listened!

Eliza: when I was demanding food!

Alex: fair enough!

~

"I'm ready to fight Eliza and Herc for cutest first meeting story."

"We met because I texted the wrong number and persuaded you watch an inappropriate anime and then we fucked in an airport bathroom before Herc accidentally got me stuck in Buenos Aires for three weeks."

"You never did tell me how that happened."

"And I never will."

"Can we fight them for sexiest first meeting story?"

"The jam."

"What?"

"Wait you haven't heard that story?"

"No."

"Well, if they didn't tell you, I'm not telling you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, is that a no?"

"Oui, that's a no."

"You're just gonna shoot me down, every time, aren't you?"

"Oui."

~

{Herc.M @H.Mull when people want your wife to write a book on her life reactionimage.com/surprised-image}

E.Schuy retweeted this

{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy retweeted @Herc.M's post: "when people want your wife to..." my husband is so supportive}

H.Mull liked this  
H.Mull retweeted this

{H.Mull @Herc.M retweeted @LizzieSchuy's post: "my husband is so supportive" surprise is also supportive, sometimes, Liza.}

{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy @Herc.M reactionimage.com/eyebrow-raise}

Angel.SC liked this  
Peggy.Schuy liked this  
H.Mull liked this  
G.Laf liked this  
A.Ham liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
Adri.N liked this

~

"Frances got suspended."

"Why? She is literally eight years-old."

"You know how Martha said she had been putting Frances through both Karate and Ballet lessons for like five years now?"

"So, since she could walk?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Some kid in her English class made fun of her in free time and she kicked him in the face."

"In her little tennis shoes?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Your daughter is so hardcore."

"One of the teachers got it on video because she thought dancing Frances was cute. And then she watched cute little Frances jump and kick a child in the mouth."

"What is it with our kids and getting suspended?"

"I feel like we're bad influences."

~

{J.Laur @J.LaurensOfficial when your kid kicks someone in the face YouTube.com/Frances-Manning-Ballet}

{J.Laur @J.LaurensOfficial when the kids mom tries to sue you but the kid said it was "wicked" and won't let her reactionimage.com/smug-look}

~

Aaron: is my child the only one who hasn't been suspended in the last week or so?

Alex: she's my child too

Aaron: not with that attitude she's not

Alex: Philip said something he didn't understand, Frances was 2 cool 4 school, and Theo's too sensible for that shit

Aaron: she's gonna feel obligated now

Alex: only if you say so (also obligayted, amiright ;))

Aaron: I do say so (we're talking about my daughter, don't send winky faces)

Alex: ;););););););););););););););););) :^))))

Aaron: why am I marrying you?

Alex: John and Laf were having sex and you were a little drunk

Aaron: thanks for ruining the romance

Alex: I didn't! You proposed and I sucked your dick, remember?

Aaron: romance - dead

Alex: ;(

Aaron: :/

Alex: Theo's not gonna get suspended

Aaron: I pray that you're right

~

Alex: you have to help me my sex life depends on this

Peggy: what did you do why

Alex: I told Aaron that Theo wouldn't get suspended (since both Philip and Frances did in the last week) and she did

Peggy: what did she get in trouble for?

Alex: she went out of bounds four times after being told not to by a teacher, got a detention, kept doing it, got suspended

Peggy: she did it on purpose?

Ale : yes

Peggy: one, why, two how does this affect your sex life?

Alex: one, both Philip and France's did it so she's been influenced, two if Theo is at home all day, I will have no sex for a week

Peggy: ah, I see. what are you going to do?

Alex: that's what I need your help for

Peggy: to help you hide the fact that Aaron's daughter got suspended for three days?

Alex: yep

Peggy: I have an idea

~

Thomas: I didn't know it was take your kid to work day?

Alex: it's not, shut up, don't tell Aaron

~

Thomas: why has your fiancé taken your daughter to work with him?

Aaron: he didn't? He drove her to school today?

Thomas: she literally just walked out of his office to get a cup of water from the kitchen?

Aaron: ??

Thomas: *Video Attachment*

Aaron: I'm going to murder him

~

Aaron: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Alex: ah nuts

~

"You know, I totally forgot my jam."

"You regretting your career now?"

"Not really, I mean, I love sewing, but jam has always been my calling."

"You know I'm always supportive of you."

"Yeah."

"D'you think I should write the book?"

"If you want to."

"I do. But I don't think it'll be just about me. That seems too vain. I'll do it about all of us."

"That sounds great. You can take screenshots of tweets and texts and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"This sounds fun, now."

"You gonna do it, then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

~

"Could you walk any slower?"

"This is my slowest walk!"

"That is, at most, a moderate waddle. Now hurry up."

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Again, thank you!


End file.
